Pieces
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: –¡Maldición, solamente haces daño!–Bramó el hombre frente a el y negó enojado ante aquellas absurdas palabras. No era un simple impulso o necesidad, no, estaba atado de una soga que le consumía la respiracion y todo aclaró. Solo tenían piezas que intentaban encajar pero que entre más unían los hilos más heridas se abrían dañando todo a su paso. [Rebecca/Chris/Jill] [Cleon]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

 **Advertencia: Continuación de It's Time, no es necesario leerlo pero para una mayor idea les recomiendo el two-shot.**

 **Soundtrack del capítulo: Radiohead – Codex.**

 **Sin más los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Pieces**

 **.**

 _[Fantasmas]_

* * *

Mantuvo la mirada firme frente a él tratando de ignorar el exceso de personas las cuales sonreían emocionadas hacia un punto específico donde varios fotógrafos los cegaban con el flash de las cámaras y los aplausos resonaban entre la multitud. Intentó mantenerse sereno tal como prometió pero su cuello rígido le estaba pasando factura y la sonrisa tensa delataba su mal humor.

–Oh vamos Chris, es una velada realmente agradable.

Chris Redfield respiró profundamente cambiando la dirección hacia el costado izquierdo, mirando unos instantes la mesa rectangular donde llevaban sentados una hora atrás. Era redonda, con el tamaño suficiente para contener a las mismas personas que lo acompañaban durante veinte años. El primero que sus ojos azules encontraron fue Barry Burton, el cual lucía contrariado esperando alguna respuesta al comentario más prefirió enfocarse en él su traje beige que era un recordatorio de los años transcurridos. Se notaba mayor, con su camisa blanca oculta bajo el saco y una corbata color vino haciendo juego.

–Barry por favor no lo presiones. –escuchó la voz de Rebecca desde el lado derecho de la mesa. –llegamos hasta aquí, solo… disfrutemos este momento.

–Seguro –el pelirrojo bufó ofendido. –Ahora soy el culpable.

–Barry…

Burton gruñó y Chris sonrió al verla usar un vestido azul turquesa, el cual tenía corte en la espalda e intentaba mostrarse cómoda con el vestuario ceñido al cuerpo. Debía ser normal esa escena, pero había algo que no encaba y estaba seguro que la mujer a su lado tampoco parecía disfrutar el evento. Su rodilla chocó contra la silla de ruedas y se removió. Cambió la dirección de su rostro al mantel color marfil haciendo contraste con las rosas color rojo sangre de los floreros blancos que hacían juego con la decoración. En el ceño había un adorno de vidrio tallado similar a un reloj de arena creando la temática del tiempo o el avanzar de éste, por fuera las luces amarillentas daban un ambiente pacífico ideal para un evento de esa magnitud. El jardín, por otro lado, le pareció albergar cien personas distribuidas en nueve mesas ordenas estratégicamente según la invitación. Más atrás la mesa nupcial destacaba entre todas gracias al pastel de seis pisos que llamaba la atención de cualquiera cuando no parecían verlo a él dos veces por traer consigo un ridículo traje gris. No tenía consigo su traje militar, Jill había sido específica sobre sus condiciones para asistir a la boda y una de ellas era usar ropa conforme el protocolo de la invitación.

–Es algo diferente a lo usual ¿verdad? –habló nuevamente el pelirrojo mirando al mesero depositar varias botellas de vino en sus respectivos lugares. –Aunque admito que sique siendo extraño estar presentes cuando solo Chris conoce al novio. Pero son nuevos tiempos, debemos haces esta clase de cosas para vivir tranquilos ¿verdad?

–Señor Burton, su comentario me hace envejecer. –Respondió la castaña. Apretó la mano del hombre y sonrió divertida al resto de sus compañeros. –Hemos sido amigos muchos años, si piensas engañarnos con tu ridículo discurso de paz vas por el camino equivocado.

Barry le apartó la mano, pensativo.

–Intento aminorar el mal rato Chambers, ese es mi trabajo. –el hombre encogió los hombros. Ella lo observó con sus ojos azules animándolo a continuar su relato. –Si alguien se entera que solo asistimos para evitar que Chris mate a una persona en plena boda arruinará la reputación de nuestra compañía antiterrorista, deberías aprender a disimular Rebecca.

–Claro, seguro tú conoces bien el significado… –reprendió mordaz y Barry cerró los ojos sabiendo hacia donde iba la conversación. – o debo recordarte cuando tu esposa nos contó sobre…

El hombre gruñó en respuesta deteniendo a Rebecca de seguir el hilo de la conversación. Chris los observó interactuar unos instantes agradeciendo en silencio poder presenciar dicho enlace matrimonial el cual seguía siendo extraño. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Jake Muller aspiraba algo así?

–Rebecca prometiste olvidarlo. – Reprochó, dando un fuerte trago a su Martini sintiendo el fuerte sabor contra su paladar. –Molly suele ser sobreprotectora con su familia, apuesto que incluso ustedes desearían tener a una persona que los cuide de cualquier circunstancia estúpida.

–Barry era solo un foco – siguió la castaña. Chris asintió y Barry dejó caer la cabeza contra el mantel derrotado.

–Cuándo tengas mi edad comprenderás Rebecca. Mientras disfruta esa etapa de poder hacer las cosas sin limitaciones.

El comentario logró silenciar la mesa con rapidez. Chris maldijo en voz baja posando la atención en su rubia compañera, Jill permanecía con las manos contra el mantel, sus labios tensos la hacía ver pálida contra la tenue luz y solo en esas ocasiones lograba verla como sus compañeros de escuadrón siempre decían: Débil y frágil cuando era todo lo contario. Valentine parpadeó, indicándole que estaba con vida, y escuchaba a la perfección

–Lo siento... – Barry se levantó del asiento, inclinándose para tener mejor plano visual de sus ojos grises. – Jill, yo…

–No importa. –siseó intentando apartarlo suavemente. –Es solo algo aburrido escuchar anécdotas que no presencié gracias a mi confinamiento. Aunque como podrás notar estoy bien, procura recordarlo Barry.

El pelirrojo miró a Chris esperando ayuda. El soldado suspiró, apoyándose contra la posa brazos de la silla metálica e imitando la posición del otro. Ella le miró con sus ojos grises enojados, similares a cuando nubes tomaban un tono tormentoso y presenciaban grandes disturbios.

– Oye, Barry siempre ha hecho el ridículo ¿Lo olvidaste? – picó. Jill le devolvió la mirada curiosa sin ceder su posición inicial. Sonrió suavemente mirando a Barry de reojo. – ¿Recuerdas cuando Moira estaba a punto de nacer y casi se desmaya en el hospital? Casi nos sacan ese día. Dios, hasta tenemos la grabación en nuestra base.

Rebeca Chambers alzó la ceja sin entender qué diablos estaba hablando cuando notó los hombros de Jill relajarse a duras penas.

–Es verdad. – respondió bajando la mirada al pelirrojo que seguía inclinado frente a ella mosqueado con el recuerdo. –su hija estuvo pidiendo esa cinta por años. Seguro se moriría de risa si algún diga logra verla. ¿Cierto compañero?

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos.

–Ustedes son mis compañeros casi dos décadas, ese video no puede llegar a manos de Polly o Moira... –los señaló reprobatoriamente. Indignado. – además le dije a Molly que se deshicieron de él hace años. ¿Me traicionarán después de veinte años?

–Solo si logran encontrarlo, llegado el momento. –Barry bufó, dejando caer las manos sobre las pálidas piernas ocultas por el vestido y Jill le acarició el cabello corto.

– Demonios, nunca volveré a salir con ustedes, solo me hacer perecer un hombre mayor imbécil.

El Redfield intentó hablar pero el sonido de Sherry hablando por el micrófono lo impidió. Miró a Jake erguido junto a ella, con el mal humor impreso y asqueado del exceso de personas que no conocía pero intentaba no hablar o de lo contrario maldeciría algo a los cuatro vientos que arruinaría su boda.

– _Antes de comenzar quisiera dar las gracias por asistir a este evento. –_ agradeció la rubia sonriente, caminando varios pasos hacia delante de la mesa nupcial. _–Hace muchos años tenía complicaciones mientras intentaba seguir una vida cuando perdí lo que consideré importante. Aunque siempre hubo personas conmigo todavía me parece imposible pensar que logré casarme y conocer compañeros con los cuales estaré siempre agradecida. Gracias._

– _Eso es… demasiado cursi, superchica –_ Jake cortó el discurso hablando desde el otro micrófono, aun con el ceño irritado. _–Sé que para ti es importante pero para mí no dejan de ser personas que solo asistieron para comer y embriagarse gratis._

– _¡Jake!_

–Maldito bastardo, arruinando un excelente discurso con estupideces. Debí imaginarlo. –Chris sonrió irónico ante el tono utilizado. Aquel comentario despectivo no era dicho por ninguno de sus compañeros. Cambió el rumbo de su visión hasta topar con una figura delgada que sonreía divertida a pesar de todo y jaló la silla para sentarse acompañada de otra persona que también era importante para Sherry Birkin. –Tanto tiempo sin vernos hermano.

–Demasiado. – el soldado asintió. –es bueno verte aunque sea en estas circunstancias Claire.

La pelirroja suspiró irritada, buscando encontrarle otro sentido a las palabras tensas de Chris y el enojo proveniente del Muller. Miró al mesero y le pidió un trago, este conmocionado con el súbito proceder asintió extrañado, cosa que le permitió al mayor examinarla detalladamente. Usaba un vestido largo color granate que era demasiado corto en su opinión pero desistió expresarlo en voz alta, Claire era una mujer mayor de treinta años para reprocharle algo tan estúpido como su vestimenta.

–Lo mismo digo, pero nunca pensé que ya perdieras los modales hermano. –el Redfield alzó la ceja y Claire sonrió socarronamente, señalando con el dedo índice al hombre junto a ella. –llevo casi quince minutos sentada y todavía no se han saludado. ¿Debería recordarles porqué estamos aquí?

Rebecca meneó la cabeza de acuerdo con la activista y extendió la mano hacia el rubio acompañante de Claire. Barry los miró divertido. Chris era alguien de paciencia extraordinaria gracias a su posición militar, pero su hermana lograba sacarlo de sus casillas en cuestión de segundos.

–Leon Kennedy, bienvenido –saludó Chambers. –me alegro de verlo nuevamente, aunque esta vez sin menos presiones.

–Rebecca Chambers – apretó la mano femenina. –Redfield.

–Kennedy.

Claire sonrió satisfecha a pesar de sentir el ambiente incómodo entre ambos y decidió ver a Sherry Birkin. Sus ojos azules chocaron contra los de la menor y sintió algo que le impactó el diafragma cortándole la respiración. Ella se veía ridículamente complacida y feliz que parpadeó dos veces intentando encontrar en aquella mujer a la niña temerosa que se ataba a su cintura e intentaba controlar el miedo. No, esa mujer de treinta era lo que alguna vez había querido para Sherry cuando tenía doce años y estaba agradecida con el cambio.

El novio parecía ser igual a como Leon describía. Jake Muller lograba verse arrogante desde su posición, erguido prepotente contra pared y con el semblante de Albert Wesker impreso. Tanto que si no fuera pelirrojo seguro Chris estuviera más enojado de lo que ya estaba.

–Oh no, esa es la expresión de mamá gallina de Claire. – Barry habló de nada apoyando los codos contra la mesa, pensativo. Y la pelirroja comprendió que por igual quería disminuir la tensión formada gracias a los hombres del otro lado. Dio un paso hacia la derecha y se inclinó. – Jill este es tu momento para decir algo que haga entrar a todos en razón.

Claire logró ver tras su hermano la silueta estilizada de Valentine sentada sobre una silla de ruedas gracias al Shock séptico consecuente del virus Uroboros que volvía inestable parte del sistema inmunológico y pocas veces lograba salir de un confinamiento autoimpuesto. O al menos eso podía recordar, seguro estuviera en la boda gracias a Chris, pues, entre todo el grupo de amigos alrededor solo él tenía el poder para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

–Barry… –acusó la rubia por segunda vez. –eres bastante irritante cuándo te lo propones ¿Sabes?

–Bueno, las personas suelen decir lo contrario. –le guiñó el ojo. –aunque últimamente casi todos estén malhumorados.

Leon Kennedy apretó los dientes considerando irse a otra mesa ante el ambiente privado entre ellos, más sus pies se negaron a moverse ni tampoco expresó en voz alta su fastidio. Todavía seguía en manos términos con el Redfield, a pesar de la tregua temporal de la boda y el atentado de Glenn Arias. Si bien permanecían apaciguados, encontraba estúpido convivir con alguien que lo consideraba un traidor en China.

–Me pregunto por qué las mujeres nunca van a estar de mi lado. – bromeó el hombre poniéndose de pie, caminando en dirección a Claire y cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomó de los hombros, divertido. –Lamento decirte mamá gallina que puedes intentar proteger a tu polluelo todo lo que quieras, aunque para conseguirlo debes apartarla de la jaula.

Barry rió divertido sobre su propio chiste y Rebecca sonrió apenada de la actitud nada seria del comandante. Leon abrió la boca para responder y se silenció al escuchar la voz demandante de Jake tras ellos.

–Gracias por sus interesante palabras señor Burton – paladeó el ex mercenario sarcástico colocado espaldas del pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos, asqueado de ver a los héroes reunidos en un mismo espacio. – ahora ya comiste de nuestra comida, te toca saludar formalmente a la mujer que es mi esposa. Quien al parecer encuentra grato que ustedes estén aquí.

Leon vio a Barry decir algo en voz baja mientras Jake los miraba firmemente. La rubia le golpeó el brazo izquierdo y le sonrió burlón al Muller, disfrutando ese poder que Sherry ejercía sobre ese ex mercenario prepotente.

–Vaya. Te ha sentado bien la sumisión Jake –soltó dándole pequeños giros a la copa de vino entre sus dedos. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa, mostrando la hilera de dientes blancos.

–Mire quien lo dice, el gran hombre que no es capaz de retener a una sola mujer.

Kennedy apretó los dientes y jaló al mercenario de la corbata azul.

–Suficiente bastardo. Has pasado el límite de mi paciencia.

–Habla lo que quieras anciano, nada te quita tu inmunda realidad.

El rubio iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un par de manos blancas que se interpusieron entre él y Muller. Enojado vio a Claire Redfield mirarlo enfadada, sus ojos azul claros destinando decepción por cada poro y lo soltó enojado. El resto de la mesa suspiró aliviado ¿No era acaso que estaban ahí para evitar un desastre provocado por Chris? El mayor parecía calmado a comparación de Leon Kennedy, cosa que no sabía cómo interpretarlo según las estadísticas.

Claire los separó tomando distancia prudente.

–Leon… –masculló entre dientes enfocándose también en el esposo de Sherry. La rubia permaneció rígida contra ella, la tomó de los hombros forzándose a sonreír. No podía arruinarle aquello. –Pequeña Sherry felicidades, has dado un paso importante.

–Gracias. – la Birkin acarició la mano de su protectora. –Ustedes son algo parecido a mi familia, no podía dar este paso sin ustedes.

La rubia meneó la cabeza genuinamente agradecida, notó el rubio. Maldijo nuevamente a Jake por tercera vez en la noche, el chico podía ser diez cosas buenas y veinte malas, pero para él no era merecedor de alguien bueno como Sherry Birkin.

El pelirrojo la miró, apartando a la chica del agarre femenino. Claire lo miró estupefacta pero él la ignoró. Si pensaban que iba a cambiar estaban equivocados.

–Estás siendo cursi de nuevo, me darán nauseas –dio un paso hacia atrás vencedor. – como sea. Les agradecemos haber asistido bla, bla, bla, pero debemos retirarnos, esperemos se mantengan lejos.

– ¡Jake!

Tiró de su mujer partiendo nuevamente hacia la mesa nupcial, Leon intentó levantarse para alcanzarla pero unos delicados brazos ejercieron una presión clara. Sintió deseos de dispararle a ese infeliz con las manos pero respiró hondo e intentó controlar la ira voraz de su cuerpo. No era Chris Redfield, entonces no actuaría violento y estúpido en la boda de Sherry por lo que se tronó los huesos del cuello, intentando con eso relajar sus músculos tensos y estiró dos dedos de las manos o sufriría algún tipo de contractura de tanta rigidez.

Rebecca rió nerviosa esperando el momento que alguno de ellos sacaran su pistola y le dispararan a Jake Muller contra quema ropa, más pasaron veinte segundos silenciosos hasta escuchar nuevamente la voz de Barry Burton chistar sorprendido ante el lenguaje vulgar del esposo.

–Impresionante. Los mocosos de ahora son bastante interesantes – habló, volviendo a sentarse en su silla a la par que todos comenzaban a degustar sus alimentos. – quiero decir, ese chico me recuerda tanto a Moira y si pudo conseguirse una buena persona capaz de soportarlo, tal vez mi hija todavía tenga remedio ¿no lo creen?

Chambers negó. Aquello sonaba una broma de mal gusto.

–Sin ofender compañero, Moira tiene un lenguaje bastante _peculiar_ –cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas sin sonar ofensiva contra la hija de su amigo. –No descarto la posibilidad, teniendo consideración con los nuevos tiempos pues ahora es diferente…

Y complejo, quiso añadir. Las personas de antigua generación presentes estaban solteros, aferrándose a la idea del pasado simple, a comparación de ese presente extraño donde las cosas imposibles sucedían. Barry en respuesta bebió de golpe el resto de su trago, provocando una reacción deseosa en Chris. Rebecca logró ver la manzana de adán subir y bajar casi en cámara lenta a pesar de que Redfield llevaba dos años sin consumir alcohol. Esa sobriedad se debía a un pacto con Valentine tras el primer shock séptico que la dejó inválida. Pese a ser algo privado entre ambos, la simple acción dejaba a Rebecca tranquila. Si Chris no recaía en el alcoholismo seguro regresaría el hombre idealista que recordaba desde casi vente años atrás.

–Tienes un severo complejo con tu edad, Burton. –burlo. Él giró los ojos.

–Como si ustedes pudieran hablar.

No solo eran los años, si no los acontecimientos vividos durante mucho tiempo que eran difíciles de olvidar.

–Bien. Ahora pasemos a las cosas agradables –Claire tintineó la copa con ayuda de un tenedor. Logrando captar a atención de todos los presentes sentados en la mesa, incluida Jill. –quiero proponer un brindis por el antes y ahora.

Todos la miraron más nadie se tentó a contradecirla. Ella era una Redfield y ellos rara vez tomaban un no por respuesta. Chocaron las copas entre todos sintiendo aquella acción casi familiar. Burton intentó relajarse, moviendo la cara hasta la persona sentada unos ocho metros tras ellos. Miraba constantemente a Kennedy esperando alguna reacción y quiso decirle al rubio. No lo hizo pues no era asunto suyo, Leon tenía suficiente edad y decisión propia para tomar sensatas. Lo que si encontraba tedioso eran los sentimientos expuestos de Claire, ella sentía algo, podía verlo en sus ojos y si Leon quería hacerle daño en aquel lugar estaba en clara desventaja numérica.

El Burton desvío el rostro hasta una persona sentada unos ocho metros atrás. Miraba constante a Kennedy, esperando alguna reacción. Su lengua picó, no era su problema. El hombre portaba suficiente edad y decisión propia. Lo que encontraba tedioso eran los sentimientos de Claire. Ella le quería, podía verlo. Si pensaba hacerle daño, en aquel lugar estaba en clara desventaja numérica.

Miró su reloj. Molly pronto llegaría, si se volvía casamentero le cortaría el cuello a Kennedy.

No podía ser tan estúpido. ¿O sí?

…

Leon enfocó los ojos azules en la figura femenina que descansaba sobre la barra de bebidas. Vestía acorde al protocolo, un traje elegante color negro y bajo el saco una camisa rojo vino. Sus ojos azules por otro lado le daba la sensación de ser penetrante y su rubio cabello lacio hasta la espalda hacia contraste con su piel. Sin embargo algo parecía desencajar dentro de su cerebro e instintivamente miró a Claire conversar animadamente con el resto de los invitados, ajena su debate metal. Recordaba bastante bien la última reunión en la cafetería meses atrás y debía admitir que encontraba extraño fingir que nada sucedía en torno a ellos dos. La mujer era agradable hacia cierto punto y confiable. La conocía de muchos años para saber sus intenciones y el rumbo de éstas. No obstante lo que Claire pedía silenciosamente era demasiado para él.

Hacer un futuro cuando no podía deshacerse del pasado.

Con paso decidido se levantó caminando en dirección a la rubia que le sostuvo la mirada hasta sentarse junto ella contra la silla. La mujer le dio un wisky con hielo, él parpadeó unos segundos incrédulo y apretó los puños, sintiendo el ardor en entrañas y contuvo las ganas de hablar.

La mujer sonrió felina. Leon se sintió enfermo, mandando al diablo la discreción.

– ¿Quieres decirle qué demonios haces aquí? – intentó sonar menos tosco pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Ella dio un trago a su Martini seco antes de responder.

–Estoy invitada. Igual que usted – llevó la mano hacia su bolso y sacó un sobre con la invitación. El rubio rodó los ojos, quitándole el sobre para dejarlo sobre el mostrador, sin soltarle la mano izquierda.

–Dudo que lo hayas conseguido de manera legal. –confesó él, ejerciendo presión en el agarre. Ella sonrió en respuesta. – No entiendo tus motivos. Pero si piensas sabotear la boda de Sherry te advierto que no estoy de buen humor para ser amable. Inclusive contigo

La mujer amplió la mueca en sus rojos labios ante el reto. Maldición, estaba llegando al fondo de su paciente y ella lo estaba disfrutando con creces, pronto entraría en un estado catatónico si seguían conversando dos palabras más. Intentó alejarse pero ahora fue ella quien lo tomó del saco, divertida.

–La vida parece dar muchas vueltas Leon, aunque las más irónicas son las increíbles. – se acercó al oído masculino. –hace años cuidabas de esa chiquilla que ahora se pavonea con un anillo entre los dedos, cada con el hijo de la persona que influenció en la muerte de sus padres. Sin embargo luce feliz, inclusive tu pareja luce satisfecha ¿Por qué tú no haces lo mismo?

Él la apartó tomándole de los hombros. Azul contra azul.

–Ya tuve suficiente. Ada.

–Se equivoca señor Kennedy. Me llamo Amanda Baker.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza cansado ¿A quién demonios quería engañar? Era Ada Wong. Ambas usaban el mismo perfume, los mismos gestos y expresiones solo podían venir de una sola persona. Además ni siquiera había mencionado su nombre, y aquel tono terminó de delatarla para Leon.

–Claro. Amanda – masticó el nombre dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, rendido. –Por favor Ada no soy estúpido.

–Se equivoca señor Kennedy. Me llamo Amanda Baker.

Si quería engañarlo iba por mal camino.

–Felicidades Leon, todavía haces demasiado bien los deberes. – se inclinó nuevamente, apoyando las palmas contra las piernas del rubio. Sin importarle demasiado el resto de los invitados. – Hunnigan no sabe guardar secretos y menos cuando le consiguen una cita con el hombre sus sueños-

–Eso no responde la pregunta. – buscó a Claire con la mirada. Su acompañante conversaba todavía ajena y decidió retomar la conversación con Ada. –Además Ingrid no suele compartir información privada. No entiendo cómo demonios pueden agradarse ambas sin conocerse, les gusta llevarme la contraria ¿verdad?

Casi podía imaginar el rostro dudo de Hunnigan sobre el escritorio mientras le daba información. Ingrid era su compañera leal, pero también se apegaba al estúpido código femenino

–Quería verte Leon, eso es todo – sentenció cruzando las piernas elegante, letal e imponente. Podía haber pasado casi veinte años pero algunas cosas seguían igual. –respecto a Hunnigan solo le hice un favor. Y te recomiendo no emocionarte, no estoy en modo visita social. Tengo algo interesante que tal vez debas echarle un vistazo.

Le mostro tras su polvo de maquillaje una tarjeta de memoria negra. La depositó contra la barra y él lo observó, preguntándose en silencio si era parte de ella guardar sus archivos en ese tipo de cosas.

– ¿Cuál es su contenido?

–Eso debes averiguarlo tú mismo, te recomiendo verlo más tarde. Sin terceras personas ¿entendido? – Leon la vio pararse de su asiento y la detuvo.

–Ada…

–Me temo que debo retirarme –sonrió. – nos vemos luego Leon…

Quiso decir algo más aunque no pudo continuar al sentir el impacto de los labios masculinos contra ella. Leon sintió el cuerpo rígido de la espía comenzar a sentirse menos tenso y llevó su mano hasta la nuca, profundizando el beso. Tomándolo desprevenido de sus propias acciones pues todavía no daba una respuesta adecuada a Claire y seguía impreso en el pasado fantasma que no podía deshacerse fácilmente. Y, cuando Ada respondió con intensidad mató todo pensamiento coherente al separarse.

–No te vayas...– susurró agitado. Ella miró su reloj.

–Puedo quedarme un par de horas, aunque si mal no recuerdo ya tienes una acompañante.

El Kennedy asintió recomponiendo la postura,

–Tal vez si debes irte

–O tal vez la Redfield acepte tus disculpas por desaparecer un par de horas.

Le ofreció la mano y el observó dudoso.

Se iría al infierno por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Claire merecía alguien mejor y no un estúpido juguete que se dejaba manejar con facilidad.

…

Jill Valentine suspiró sonoramente observando el cambio de ambiente repentino tras el discurso nupcial. Haciendo notal lo real de la situación, varias personas se acercaban a la pista de baile y Radiohead resonó tras las bocinas creando un ambiente melancólico o nostálgico que le revolvió el estómago. Casi descaradamente evitaba ver a Jake más del tiempo necesario, pues pese a no ser Wesker su voz le recordaba a su capitán en tantos sentidos que la sola idea la dejaba sin respiración. Podía incluso sentir la desesperación trepando por su garganta ante el súbito estimulo de su cabeza ante la amenaza imaginaria y los recuerdos impactaban de lleno contra ella. E intentaba convencerse de que Jake Muller no era Wesker, aquel hombre que recordaba nunca se había casado o siquiera pensado seriamente cobre el amor, contrario a su hijo. Wesker había anhelado el poder y Jake solo quería vivir una vida tranquila lejos del bioterrorismo.

Si Albert estuviera vivo seguro se retorcería en el infierno de ver a su único legado atado a Sherry Birkin, quien curiosamente era hija de William Birkin, el mejor amigo Wesker y todo había quedado en un círculo torcido e irreal donde parecía irónico la posibilidad.

–No deberías disimular su inconformidad Jill, también lo encuentro desagradable. –habló alguien frente a ella. Ladeó una sonrisa para él mientras este chocó sus rodillas contra el metal de la silla. Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules turbios le indicaron que no le mentía para complacerla. – sin embargo creo que, comparado a lo vivido es medianamente tolerable. Sobre todo la música, solo que dejamos de encajar tiempo atrás, Jill.

–No podía haberlo dicho mejor Chris – el soldado tomó asiento en el lugar libre junto a ella, varios de sus antiguos compañeros los acompañaban. Logró distinguir a Barry bailando abrazado de Molly Burton sin siquiera saludarlos, Rebecca le seguía conversando animadamente con uno de los jóvenes de su nuevo escuadrón y Claire buscaba algo con la mirada acompañada de Parker Lucianni, dejándose llevar hasta la pista. – Hemos estado muchos años enfrascados de trabajo que olvidamos las pequeñas cosas. Tú entrenando como loco y yo encerrada en esa ridícula caja de cristal.

–Jill… - le dio una palmada en el hombro. – yo…

–Lo sé.

El soldado negó posando los ojos azules en sus pantalones e intentando no morderse la lengua. Era su culpa, Jill estaba inválida gracias a sus actos idiotas y sin poder hacer algo para protegerla, más pedirle disculpas a esa altura de sus vidas era darle una bofetada a ella. Valentine no permitiría que sintieran lástima por ella, entonces, por el momento solo le quedaba servir de apoyo.

–Todo volverá a la normalidad, Jilliam. Te lo prometo. – acarició la piel de su hombro. – estaré contigo hasta verte de pie nuevamente.

La rubia sonrió. En esos momentos ese hombre se parecía al Chris idealista de veinticinco años que odiaba ser inferior a Wesker y aun así ansiaba recibir sus reconocimientos. Ese pasado fantasma seguía tan fresco que era algo doloroso de recordar.

–Todavía puedo ayudarte entre cuatro paredes. –Reconfortó la rubia – seré tus manos rellenando los informes que odias escribir solo por usar el lenguaje formal.

El castaño asintió. Ella intentaba ser fuerte, asumía su debilidad e intentaba buscarle algún punto favorecedor. Siempre había sido así, Jill jamás daría perdida la batalla hasta agotar opciones y estaría con ella, era lo mínimo que podía hacer cuando él tenía culpa del estado desgastado de Valentine.

–Entonces tenemos un trato. – se puso de pie y extendió el brazo. – No me agradan los bailes, pero estoy dispuesto a una pieza con usted señora Valentine.

Jill negó. El aferró el mango de la silla de ruedas impidiéndole retroceder

–Señor Redfield, en mi condición no es recomendable hacer ese tipo de cosas – le recordó más Chris no dio indicios de desistir su posición.

–Confía en tu compañero, como en los viejos tiempos.

–Chris…

–Radiohead siempre te ha gustado, solo déjate llevar.

Ella aceptó rendida y el hombre la llevó hacia la pista lo suficientemente lejos del público espectador. Movió sus brazos de un lado a otro pese a sentirse estúpido bailando. Rebecca contempló la escena en silencio escéptica. Llevaba años esperando ver el semblante relajado de Chris Redfield después de tanto tiempo asumido en la sed de venganza tras perder continuamente sus pelotones a manos del enemigo. Y que fuese la rubia quien lograra hacerlo sin esforzarse demasiado le dejó un hueco profundo en el estómago de decepción.

Chris le gustaba, pero para el soldado era la chiquilla Chambers de Raccoon city y la profesora experta, no la mujer capaz de luchar codo a codo con él en el sentido amoroso.

–Quien lo diría, el héroe ha mordido el anzuelo. –Rebecca logró ver por el rabillo del ojo la silueta de Jake Muller colocarse del lado izquierdo sin despegar sus ojos de Chris. Jake gruñó desde su lugar y le dio una copa de vino. Confundida aceptó la bebida, sintiendo el suave aroma a vino francés inundarle las fosas nasales mientras el continuaba hablando como si nada. –sigue siendo tan estúpido que no puede ver algo evidente. Diablos, es tan molesto.

La mano femenina tembló, creando pequeñas vibraciones en la copa. Si ese hombre con solo verlos estaba al corriente de la realidad seguro Chris lo notaría tarde o temprano. Entonces cerró los ojos y dio el primer trago.

–Es mejor así. –Jake arqueó la ceja y Rebecca continuó. – ella necesita su ayuda y él...

–Entiendo, entiendo. No puede fijarse en nadie mientras ella siga enferma, ni siquiera en ti.

Palabras crudas, digno de alguien como lo era Jake Muller. Sin embargo en algo se equivocaba.

– Ellos son compañeros.

– ¿Y según tú cuánto hace falta para que eso cambie? Por como lo veo, solo les falta besarse y será muy pronto, puedo apostarlo. Ahora la pregunta es ¿te quedarás ahí como idiota?

No, imposible. La camarería de ellos era solo eso. Compañerismo puro, sincero. Que despertaba la envidia de muchas personas, pero nada más.

– Conozco a éstas personas desde hace años, no sucederá.

Pero dudó de sus propias palabras.

Quería enamorar Chris, aún si eso significaba tentar la frágil barrera de los compañeros inseparables que ellos mantenías desde tiempo atrás. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando, Jake tal vez no era tan idiota como Chris pensaba.

El Muller retrocedió dos pasos atrás disfrutando el tenso ambiente. Idiotas, si seguían así pronto el peso de sus acciones caería sobre ellos, más él no era alguien para decirles qué hacer, para ello eran personas adultas demasiado estúpidas para su gusto. ¿Y Sherry pensaba sentir respeto por ellos? Una mierda.

Sherry llegó junto a él con el ceño fruncido. Le apretó la mano mirando el anillo de oro egoístamente. Que se jodieran los héroes con sus malditos problemas, les tocaba a ellos ser felices.

–Jake – habló Sherry. –si te llegas a entrometerte nos divorciamos.

Él sonrió ¿y perderse la oportunidad de hacerles la vida imposible?

–No te prometo nada.

.

.

 **Siguiendo la línea temporal esta historia se ubica meses antes de RE7 así que tendrán menciones. Por otro lado, ¿Qué secretos guarda Ada? Si Claire descubre a Leon siendo imbécil ¿quién lo matará primero? ¿Chris querrá a Rebecca o solo siente culpa por tener a Jill sin caminar? Ah, mi extraña manía de complicar las cosas.**

 **Ahora bien. ¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo? Espero sus comentarios, se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
